Ephemeral Flowers
by nene.mathieu
Summary: America gets to be with someone he lost. Is it his key to happiness? Or is it just a dream?


**This fanfic was based off a post from my tumblr, nene-mathieu. I looked back o the post and decided to make it fanfic, I hope you all enjoy.**

"America! America!"

"Wait a minute. Let me sleep longer..."

"AMERICA!"

"Ugh... I'm up..." Wait. That voice. It couldn't be.

"I've been waiting, America. You said we'd do something today."

He didn't remember making any promises...

"What? I don't remember..." He mumbled before seeing the face in front of him.

No.

"D-davie..." The American mumbled under his breath.

"There you go America. You remember my name great! Now do you remember telling me we'd so something?" Davie pouted, sitting on the edge of Alfred's bed.

"You're _young_ and _breathing_..." Alfred mumbled before Davie groaned. What was he even doing alive? He saw the dead body,he saw the casket. Yet there he was. Young, breathing and on the edge of his bed. Alfred got a quick flick on the head from the male in front of him before Davie stood and sighed.

"I don't know what weird dream you had last night, but I've been living with you for who knows how long. I watched you get bigger and bigger America and here you are thinking I died or something. Is everything alright?" Davie asked, tilting his head to the side a bit.

"I'm fine. Just a nightmare." America lied to the other. If he was going to be able to be with Davie then he wouldn't complain. It took him many years to understand that Davie had eventually got older and older and died, something he was unable to do. It broke his heart to learn death was possible for his people but not for him. To learn he'd have to watch everyone die while he remained young. To learn this would be his whole life. Of course, he'd cover those realities with positive thoughts and a happy attitude thinking they'd block them out forever. He knew they wouldn't stop the constant dreams and nightmares of the people he lost, but it was nice to think it would. And that he'd be able to see them again. This was the chance he was waiting for.

"Alright then, get dressed so we can go already." Davie walked out of the room, closing the door behind him before Alfred stood and yawned. He opened his closet and grabbed the first shirt he saw and slipped it on. He undid his pants and grabbed a new pair, slipping that on too along with his shoes. He put his bomber jacket on for the finishing touch and walked out of the room.

"Davie!" He called out, his heart stung saying his name by itself. But he couldn't think about that now, all that mattered was that he spent his moments with Davie like they were his last breaths on Earth. "I'm right here Alfred." Davie laughed, standing a couple of feet from him. "Let's go, dude! Let's see which ice cream store has the best ice cream!" Alfred suggested before starting to walk out of the mansion.

"You made me wait so long for this? Are we going to at least eat food?" Davie asked, following the other American. "Ice cream is food." Alfred responded before walking outside. " _Real_ food. That's what I mean." Davie clarified before Alfred sighed. "Ice cream is real food too?" "Just forget about it.."

After about thirty minutes of small cups of ice cream from different places the two were sitting together on a hill, eating burgers they bought just because Davie wanted to eat " _real food"_.

"Remember that time when you were little and we wanted to find those flowers we saw in a book? You were more determined than me to find them. Did you ever find them?" Davie looked over at America as he finished up the burger.

 _The flowers.._

"Oh yeah, they actually started growing in my place now, I can actually show you-" He started to saw before noticing Davie starting to fade bit by bit.

"Oh, looks my time is almost up..."

"W-wait Davie! I haven't showed you the flowers yet!"

"It's alright Alfred, someday we'll see them together.." Davie gently places his hand on Alfred's shoulder before disappearing fully, like he was never there in the first place. Tears streamed down Alfred's face before he finally mumbled.

"Davie.."

"America! Wake up!"

Alfred jolted awake, to see his brother, Matthew, standing over him.

"Are you alright? You overslept..." Matthew asked before sitting on the edge of Alfred's bed.

"I'm fine. Just a dream." He lied.

 **I got the good idea to listen to Ephemeral Flowers while writing this and I was in tears ohmygod. 10/10 don't recommend.  
**


End file.
